


First Years and Mirror Image

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione and Ron discuss Rose's first day at Hogwarts.





	First Years and Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A two part 100 word drabble series written for the livejournal community rhr100, using the prompt: friendship

  
**First Years**    

 

Hermione extinguished the candle on the side table and slipped into bed. Ron reached for her and she settled against him, her hand gently tracing the thin white scars scattered across his chest. “Rose owled us today.”

“Yeah?” Ron shifted closer. “She get settled in all right?” 

Hermione smiled. “If that’s your way of asking whether or not she was sorted into Gryffindor, the answer is yes.” A non-committal grunt was his only response. “She even made a friend on the train.” 

“Was she sorted into Gryffindor as well?”

“Actually _she_ is a _he_. And _his_ name is Scorpius.” 

 

**Mirror Image**

 

“What!” Ron jerked upright, much to the annoyance of his comfortably resting wife. “Malfoy’s spawn?”

Hermione smacked him. “That’s a horrible thing to say, Ronald. I’m sure he’s a respectable young man.” 

“A real Slytherin prince,” Ron grumbled, settling back down.

“Ravenclaw,” Hermione corrected him. 

Ron’s eyebrows lifted and a slow smile spread across his face. “Bet Draco had kittens when he found out.”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at the imagery. “Ron,” she admonished. “Draco is _not_ Lucius and Astoria is a pleasant woman.” She paused. “Besides, Rose and Scorpius are only friends.” 

“ _We_  were _only_ friends once, too.”


End file.
